A line-replaceable-unit (LRU) is a modular component of an aircraft that is replaceable in the field or at an operating station (e.g., a hanger) that is otherwise remote from a manufacturing facility, a maintenance depot, or other maintenance location. Some LRUs perform operational fault testing and store the results as fault data in non-volatile memory that can later be retrieved by a technician for further analysis. Most fault data only provides an indication of whether the LRU passed a particular test, without much, if any contextual information about the LRU, at the time of the test. The fault data may only be retrievable from the non-volatile memory of some LRUs, by a technician, using specialized equipment either on board the aircraft (e.g., after a pilot complaint) or at a maintenance location (e.g., after the LRU has been removed from the aircraft). As such, LRU fault data is typically not easily obtainable and may only be of limited use in performing fault isolation without providing much insight into why a fault may have occurred.